Crude oil is the world's main source of hydrocarbons that are used as transportation fuel and petrochemical feedstock. One overriding problem in exploring for hydrocarbons in the subsurface is the probing and characterization of an environment that cannot be seen. Similarly, after a hydrocarbon reservoir or deposit has been discovered and is ready to be developed and exploited, many assumptions must be made by reservoir geologists and reservoir engineers regarding the hydrocarbons present in the reservoir. Many unknowns still exist during secondary and tertiary production.
Present technology does not provide adequate methods for the in-situ sampling of fluids contained in hydrocarbon reservoirs. Current methods require that fluids be produced from a borehole in the reservoir before they can be fully analyzed. Knowledge of the composition and the properties of the reservoir fluids within the reservoir well away from the borehole, even rough approximations, would be invaluable. Variables of interest include, but are not limited to, pH, salinity, H2S concentration, ion fractions, and dissolved hydrocarbon concentration and composition. Thus, there exists a need to provide devices capable of the in-situ sampling of hydrocarbon reservoirs well away from the borehole.
Nanotechnology brings new and different possibilities into upstream exploration, detection, and production. In general, the industry desires strong, stable, friction resistant, and corrosion combatant materials in virtually all of its operations and processes, including sampling devices. These requirements can be favorably addressed with a bottom-up approach for material design and fabrication, and by employing nanofabricated particles for use in drilling, completion, stimulation, and injection fluids. Indeed, nanostructured components are becoming increasingly attractive for traversing the native pore structure of reservoir rock and generating information about the mid reservoir environment.
As recovery of worldwide petroleum reserves becomes increasingly difficult, methods for the in-situ detection and sampling of petroleum reservoirs becomes more and more critical. Due to the high pressures and temperatures that are encountered in subsurface formations, materials that are able to withstand these conditions are needed. Thus, there is a need for the development of suitable materials for use with the mapping of petroleum reservoirs.